<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Figuring it Out by ninemangoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790960">Figuring it Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemangoes/pseuds/ninemangoes'>ninemangoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boy x boy, Boys In Love, Dating, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, F/M, GOM + some seiren students, Girls in Love, Jealousy, Kagami Taiga Being an Idiot, M/M, Picnics, Shopping, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, a week of playing matchmaker, everyone is aged up by only a year, everyone is in love, first time using ao3 lol, girl x boy, kagami has a crisis on how the GOM are clueless of their relationship, kuroko and kagami are already dating, kuroko plays cupid, my work orginally made in wattpad but also shared here, tags are so weird what</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemangoes/pseuds/ninemangoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how hard these pairs want to deny their feelings for each other, they will eventually have to face the truth.</p><p>Kagami and Kuroko are already in a stable relationship, starting before their second year began. The light thought he'd spend his summer vacation with his shadow but he was terribly wrong when Kuroko had other plans in mind. Let's just say that Kagami's date plans won't go the way he wants it to because it won't be spent with just Kuroko but the Generation of Miracles as well. </p><p>♡♡ pairings! - kagami x kuroko / hyuuga x riko/ aomine x momoi / midorima x takao/ kise x kasamatsu / murisakibara x himuro/ akashi x furihata ♡♡</p><p>!!!! This work of mine can also be found on wattpad !!!!<br/>!!!! I don't own any one of the characters and I am definitely NOT the the original creator of Kuroko's basketball !!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aida Riko/Hyuuga Junpei, Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the news that kuroko tells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it is time kagami learns of kuroko's plan that he's been conjuring up for a couple of weeks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kagami-kun." He will not listen to his shadow's request. He will not look at his light blue-haired teammate. He will not give in just because he's kicking his knee under the table. He will not let him use number 2 to get the light to do what he wants. He will not buy Kuroko another vanilla milkshake. And he is serious this time. Sure he might've failed several times due to the several finished cups placed next to the 10 cheeseburgers he hadn't eaten yet. But that was because Kuroko did well in convincing him to buy him his favorite drink from Maji. Two of the milkshakes was because he had used his pet dog to threaten the burger lover. Kuroko knows well Kagami doesn't do well with dogs. The other two cups was because the shadow said, "If I can't have anymore shakes, Kagami can't have his burgers." The fifth one that the quiet guy then rested on the table was the one that Kuroko actually bought himself.</p>
<p>Kagami smirked, already knowing what his teammate would say to him. "Nope. No more shakes for you." He reached for one of his burgers, removing its wrapper that hid the amazing food's essence. He chowed down, happy he was eating well.</p>
<p>"I know. I'm quite full." Kuroko had his hand in one of his jean pockets. "I actually want to return something from you."</p>
<p>The dunker raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" He took his last bite of the burger in his hands.</p>
<p>The smaller one of the two pulled his hand out to reveal what he was giving back. "Your wallet."</p>
<p>Kagami nodded his head when knowing and took it from his grasp. He put his wallet in his back pocket. "Oh. Thanks." He then proceeded to eat his second one. The two stayed silent while the only thing really heard was Kagami's loud chewing instead of Kuroko's sipping. Number 2's barking snapped him out of his thoughts, realizing something that moment. "...Kuroko. Why did you have my wallet?!"</p>
<p>"Please be mindful of your surroundings and be more quiet." He bent down a little to his side to pet the small husky in his duffel bag. "While you were chowing down five burgers at once, I asked if I can have one last milkshake. You had your wallet in your hand and placed it on the table so I guess you wanted me to buy it myself this time so I did."</p>
<p>Kagami took an abnormal large bite of his third burger that he pretty much ate the whole thing in one bite if you don't count the small piece of bread he missed in his mouth. "I wasn't even listening! I didn't mean to give you my wallet in the first place." He sighed. "Why am I spending money on you?"</p>
<p>"I left my wallet at your place, remember?" Kuroko told, deciding to pick up the bag and keep petting the dog while still being hidden. Kagami chose to keep his nervous urges to a low level, he is not scared of that dog who looks like Kuroko. That means he'd be scared of Kuroko which is untrue.</p>
<p>Right. Kagami thought. Today's Sunday and tomorrow's Monday which means summer break starts. Finally a break. "You're staying over, right? Since there's no school tomorrow."</p>
<p>Kuroko looked up from his phone to stare at his questioning eyes. "Yes I am."</p>
<p>The light nodded, finishing up his sixth one. The clatter of the phantom man's phone was heard. "Who were you texting just now?"</p>
<p>"Satsuki."</p>
<p>Another nod. "Oh ok." Good. It's not Ahomine.</p>
<p>"Kagami-kun." Kuroko had called his name again. He stopped mid-way from eating his 7th burger. "You don't have any particular plans for the first week of summer except the one we made, correct?" His third nod that moment. "Ok. Then I'm sorry in advance."</p>
<p>The dunker wasn't sure what his last words meant but he just brushed it off his mind. What really concerned him is that t-shirt he had on. It looked too familiar and in his opinion a little too big on him, but no one could really tell anyways. Kagami spent most of his time with his shadow so observing him was a hobby of his. He just knew what size he usually gets and that white shirt was definitely not the usual size. Plus there was this small art on his right shirt pocket and he was kinda curious to see what it is. The jacket Kuroko had on blocked it though. "Oi, can you take your jacket off real quick."</p>
<p>Kuroko stiffened at his request and zipped up his jacket instead. "You're really weird, Kagami-kun. We're not even at home and yet you ask stuff like that."</p>
<p>A blush rose up to his cheeks. He stammered. "Are you crazy?! I didn't mean it like that! I just wanted a better look at your shirt, I've never seen you wear it before."</p>
<p>This didn't make Kuroko relax one bit like his light thought it would. He still stayed tense. He held a pause before answering him. "...no."</p>
<p>"No? It's just a shirt, why can't I see?"</p>
<p>The light-blue haired player made sure Kagami had a clear view of Number 2 and used the dog as a shield in a way. This made the double eyebrow male frown. "Kagami's a pervert."</p>
<p>The light ignored his comment. "I don't care what you say." He reached his left hand out to the zipper of his jacket. He did his best to also ignore the dog just inches away from his arm. "It won't stop me from wanting to look at-"</p>
<p>"What the....Kagami just what in the hell are you doing to Kuroko?" Both, seated in place, the two looked up to meet their coach's eyes who gave the red head a disgusted look. "I can't really tell but is this your way of flirting or are you just harassing?"</p>
<p>The phantom man answered for his light. "The latter."</p>
<p>"Shut up! That's not it!"</p>
<p>Riko hummed a bit, trying to understand what Kagami was doing anyways. It looked to her he was attempting to zip down his jacket. Maybe to see his shirt. Knowing the monstrous basketball player, what other intention could he possibly have had? I'm pretty he wasn't going to touch him in Maji. She gave Kuroko this look as if asking permission and although he had no idea what she was up to, he didn't seem to mind. She motioned her right hand to his jacket zipper and moved it downwards, exposing his white tee. Seiren's coach places both her hand on his arms and pulled the jacket off him but only slightly. Kagami then found out what it was and it was an art piece of a shiba inu dog on the shirt's breast pocket. Sure he got what he wanted but he didn't know he'd get to see it like that. "What the hell, Kuroko! You let everyone do anything to you, except me!"</p>
<p>He didn't respond with a word just a soft, 'mhm' and that ticked him off a bit. But that wasn't even the biggest problem. It was the shirt. No wonder he found it familiar. It was his shirt. Something Himuro gave him in middle school which is why it fit Kuroko slightly. Kagami wasn't a big, buff giant that time. Now, his clothes are probably double Kuroko's size. Yeah, his shadow does come over and sometimes changes in his clothes. But he only ever wears it inside. He felt embarrassed to see Kuroko in a shirt that belongs to him or rather belonged, because the guy in front him was wearing it now. Hell, his whole face feels hot every time he sees his shadow wearing any of his clothes, it was always so ridiculously large on him.</p>
<p>Riko Aida smiled but in a weird way. "You know...I get you two have been dating for a while but," She already took the seat beside the smaller man. "you don't need to blush every time you see Kuroko...the guy's just in a shirt geez..."</p>
<p>The burger lover hadn't realized his cheeks were warm. "N-no! I-it's because-" But he cut himself off when seeing that tiny smile of his. That smile he always wore when teasing him. He telepathically communicated with his teammate. Damn you.</p>
<p>A shift in his smile and he could tell what words that expression showed. But you like it.</p>
<p>He grunted. I know I do. I'll let this one time slide and you can keep the shirt.</p>
<p>Why's that?</p>
<p>It doesn't fit me anymore and Himuro got that for me to tease me on my fear of dogs. Wait no! I don't have a fear for them...</p>
<p>Kagami, you're so weird. That broke his telepathic conversation with Kuroko and he blinked when it was a female voice at that. "What?"</p>
<p>"You've been talking to yourself. You kept saying things back to Kuroko as if he was speaking to you but he was just watching you make a fool of yourself." She told.</p>
<p>I said all that aloud?!</p>
<p>"I heard that too, baka." An arm wrapped around Kagami's shoulders and he looked to his right to see that four-eyes. Riko smiled. "There you are. I thought you got lost."</p>
<p>Hyuuga tsked at her. "You left me! What kind of person leaves her 'sweet', 'cool' boyfriend all alone with Teppei."</p>
<p>Kagami and Kuroko exchanged glances, not expecting the two's relationship would come out like this to them. They thought Riko would be upset Hyuuga spilled such news so easily but it was something else. "Sweet? Cool? Did that idiot Teppei tell you that?"</p>
<p>Junpei removed his arm around his underclassmen. He smugly shrugged and crossed his arms. "Who knows?"</p>
<p>She rubbed her temples. "Ugh whatever."</p>
<p>Kagami switched places with Hyuuga and wrapped his arm around his senpai. He gave him a grin. "I didn't know you and Riko finally hit it off."</p>
<p>Junpei fixed his glasses and proudly smiled. "We only got together since last week but I couldn't be anymore happier." Kagami knew that feeling very well. The first few days of being with Kuroko had been awkward, sure, but also fun. He'd still get embarrassed no matter how many times they did something but that's just how the tiger is registered to act. "Riko? Where are you two going?" Four-eyes asked.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna treat Kuroko to some fries."</p>
<p>"What about me?" Hyuuga asked again. He nudged Kagami to look at their coach carefully, wanting to show him how red she'll get any minute now. He expected the words 'B-baka! Of course I will!' to come out of her mouth, but he knew that was too much to ask from Aida and she instead threw one of Kuroko's empty shakes at his forehead as her way of no. Kagami snickered at that.</p>
<p>Junpei shrugged, knowing to not get his hopes up too much when it came to the two beginning to date. He looked out of the large windows to see many kids pass by to get to the park just nearby, wondering why he and Riko were even here in the first place. Then the thought struck him. She did say Kuroko was one of the pairs he wanted to invite out during summer break. It was a little unexpected for the no presence guy to actually make plans to hang out with his friends. She even mentioned he invited the Generation of Miracles as well, as expected of course. He wondered if Kagami knew the plan Kuroko was stirring up but usually the sixth man never told him anything until later. Asking questions to see if he knew or not was a good start. "Any plans with Kuroko?"</p>
<p>The dunker shot him a huge smile. His arms were crossed as he pleasingly answered his question, "Haha, we actually already planned this first week out. Where we're going, what we'll do, what we'll buy, etc etc." His cheeks faintly red as he explained.</p>
<p>Guess he has no idea. Poor Kagami, and he thinks he'll be spending his time with Kuroko only. He decided to have some fun and tease. "I bet it was your idea to plan each day. Something a girlfriend would definitely do.</p>
<p>He merely grinned. "You're just jealous because you wish coach would plan your dates like how she plans our training schedule." He punched his shoulder lightly. "It's ok, don't cry."</p>
<p>Hyuuga punched him back. "Of course I am! Riko is never the romantic type! I can't believe you're better than her when it comes to romance..."</p>
<p>Before they both knew it, Kuroko and Riko arrived with plenty of fries and tenders in hand and the phantom man swiftly took the bag of fries she held before she crushed them. Aomine and Momoi was behind them, holding drinks. The brunette coach approached her boyfriend of a week and slapped the back of his head. "Baka! Can't you just be patient and take things slow!" Her face flushed in anger instead of embarassment.</p>
<p>The light blue-haired freshman nodded his head and placed a reassuring hand on the coach's shoulder. "I know how you feel, Kagami acted the same way."</p>
<p>"No, I didn't and- What the hell?? What is that Ahomine doing here?!" Kagami shifted his gaze from Kuroko to the former light who was ruffling Satsuki's cotton candy hair.</p>
<p>Daiki's grin fell to an annoyed one when hearing his rival's voice. "Eh? I came here for Kuroko, is that a problem?" The bubblegum-haired girl left her childhood friend's side and dashed to her one and only.</p>
<p>"Tetsu-kun!" She squeezed Kuroko, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Her chest pressing onto the sixth man's own which had no affect on him to her misfortune. Any other guy would've burst backwards with a nosebleed at the contact but Kuroko was different from the rest which Satsuki admired. "I'm so happy that you invited us!"</p>
<p>Daiki and Taiga was just about to argue but the former light turned to speak to his old shadow. before doing so. "Who knew you missed us that much?" He flashed him a grin in which Kuroko smiled to. He then turned back to the other power forward and shoved his face away.</p>
<p>The tiger grabbed into his hand and pushed it down. Did he hear right? "Wait- Stupid! Give me a second to talk!" Aomine tsked and let go of the cheek he was pulling. "Momoi, what are you talking about?"</p>
<p>She blinked, "You don't know?"</p>
<p>As Momoi was about to explain, in came Shutoku's pair. Though Midorima was fairly tall, Takao wasn't too short to not be able to wrap an arm around his buddy. "Cheer up, Shin-chan! It'll be fun!"</p>
<p>Shintaro held a bouquet of yellow daisies with him, most likely the lucky item of the day, and used his free hand to adjust his glasses that began to slip off his nose. His eyes met Takao's happy ones. "Disgusting." He commented on his clear happiness.</p>
<p>The point guard sighed. He spotted the shadow next to Seiren's coach and began dragging his tall friend over to where they were. "Kuroko! Look, I did it!"</p>
<p>Seiren's shadow looked up at the green giant and then at Kazunari. He bowed, mainly at Shintaro, thanking them for coming and pointed at the fries, tenders, and drinks he and Riko bought earlier. </p>
<p>He eyed his former teammate he played with during his time at Teiko. "Kuroko, it's a waste of time to force everyone to gather in one place for the ridiculous plan you have."</p>
<p>Takao made sure he shoved Shintaro's side hard. "You tsundere~" He said in a teasing manner. "If you really felt that way, you wouldn't have come." Midorima clicked his tongue. "Andddd Kuroko didn't force anyone." He patted the shadow and whispered, "He's just giving you a hard time, he appreciates the invite." With that, Takao couldn't wait to dig in and headed to the table filled with food. </p>
<p>Midorima stared down at the misdirection player and Kuroko did the same, it had the same silence as a serious staring contest. "Whatever that idiot whispered to you, it isn't true." And he went away to follow Takao. Kuroko smiled, not missing the hint of embarrassment in his expression.</p>
<p>The phantom turned towards Momoi, hoping she hadn't told Kagami what he was planning. But she was no where near him anymore and was too busy holding back Daiki from buying a dozen burgers to answer his unanswered question. Taiga's confusing gazes at the two GoM members that arrived made Kuroko feel guilty he was so clueless of the situation. He was about to head to him until he was hugged from behind by the blonde model.</p>
<p>"Kurokocchi!" A quick hug was all that was given and Kuroko wondered if he can handle anymore tight hugs like Momoi's earlier. "I brought Kasamatsu along!" Kaijo's captain passed by the small forward, not wanting to be in Kuroko's position. "Eh? How mean..." Kuroko patted his friend's arm and headed his way to where his light, coach, and captain were at. Kise trailed along, slinging his arm around him.</p>
<p>Riko sipped on her chocolate milkshake, calmly listening to her power forward frantically ask her boyfriend what the hell is happening. She sat right across him and stepped on his foot so he was too busy being in pain to truthfully tell Kagami what's going on. As her and Kuroko were buying food, she was specifically told to not let the tiger know anything until he tells. She knew Hyuuga would spill if he wasn't given any specific instructions so she obviously prevented him from completing his sentence so he can get the idea. "Bakagami shut up and be patient."</p>
<p>Kise laughed at his nickname. "Kagamicchi! There you are!" No more was he next to his former teammate but with the power forward now. This upset Kagami a bit because he couldn't just go ask his partner what the GoM was doing here since Kise is hard to just ignore. The only person the blonde model lets ignore him is his own captain, Kasamatsu. As Kise dragged him towards the table of food to chat with Takao, he looked behind to see Kuroko's back facing Kaijo's ex-captain.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised you agreed to this." The light-blue haired player told. "You were the least likely person I think would come."</p>
<p>Kasamatsu coughed. "Yeah, that's true. But I didn't exactly have any plans and it's pretty difficult seeing you guys any other time because of college. So why not..." He could tell Kuroko found his words suspicious by the sly grin he wore. "W-what?"</p>
<p>Kuroko's grin fell to a blank one. "You find Kise annoying. I wonder why you would want to spend an entire week with him."</p>
<p>Yukio grinned at that. "I wonder, too." He threw him a smile. "Hey, I've noticed something a while back. Are you and Kagami-" Kasamatsu fell towards Kuroko, his forehead hitting his. He fixed his composure while the other rubbed his forehead in circles. Kaijo's point guard turned himself around to see what rude person bumped into him without even an apology. If it was Kise, he'd get smacked on the spot. But no, no it wasn't him. He met a chest and Yukio realized it was a tall guy, rather irritated at the reminder he was short. He tilted his neck back to meet his face and he wasn't too much surprised when knowing who this towering giant was.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Yukio." Himuro said while looking up at his friend. "Atsushi, you apologize too." It was Yosen's very own miracle, Murisakibara Atsushi. But the smell of food next to Kagami's table distracted him from doing as his teammate said. "Seriously...you ate a whole meal not even 10 minutes ago." And when Tatsuya spotted Kuroko next to Yukio, he smiled widely. "Why hello Tetsuya."</p>
<p>Kise took Kuroko's seat next to Riko and laid his head onto the table in pain. The bruise right on top of his head growing dangerously large. Hyuuga looked just the same. The girl was strong indeed. Kagami crossed his arms. Thank god he wasn't like those two. "Cmon coach, I should know right?"</p>
<p>She glanced over at Murisakibara who took Kagami and Kise's old seat. They were talking with Takao earlier but Aida dragged them back with her and Hyuuga. He had his purple hair tied back and he looked happy to be eating. If Yosen's pair already came, there only had to be one left. Rakuzan. "Eventually, eventually. I promise you'll be able to know, just wait another five minutes." Kagami also spotted the purple giant.</p>
<p>"I don't have good patience."</p>
<p>Hyuuga laughed. "We know."</p>
<p>The table next to them was accompanied by Takao, Midorima, and Murisakibara but Atsushi was too busy eating to talk so his presence almost matched Kuroko's. Takao mostly ate the tenders instead of the fries and Shin-chan was enjoying the latter. "How're the fries?" He asked, mouth full.</p>
<p>Midorima tried to avoid the food flying out of his mouth. "It's ok. Don't speak with your mouth full."</p>
<p>Atsushi looked up at his 'eh' response. "Mido-chin just doesn't know good food when he tastes some." He took a sip of one of the drinks.</p>
<p>Kazunari agreed. "You get it! Shin-chan needs to appreciate food more than his horoscopes." He threw a glance at the flowers that laid on the table.</p>
<p>"That's unfortunate since nothing will ever surpass his love for that."</p>
<p>Takao almost choked when trying the fries. "A-a-akashi?!"</p>
<p>He nodded his head. "Yes, that's me."</p>
<p>Hiding behind the bright red head was someone no one expected at all for the intimidating Rakuzan captain to bring. "H-hey." He nervously scratched his head. "Um..where's Kuroko?"</p>
<p>Midorima spoke. "I recall seeing him with Kaijo's captain."</p>
<p>"O-oh."</p>
<p>Riko and Hyuuga was well familarized with that voice and both called his name in unison. "Furihata?!" The brunnette was relieved when seeing other people he knew besides Kagami and Kuroko. He bowed to Akashi in which he nodded to and he took that as permission to leave. Riko couldn't believe her eyes. "I was going to ask why you were at Maji by yourself instead of with Tsuchida but..." She couldn't stop gazing her way at his figure. "I wondered who the Rakuzan pair would be but Akashi chose you as his company?!"</p>
<p>Kagami and Hyuga shared the same scared look. But Kise wasn't as surprised. "What are you talking about..."</p>
<p>Riko spun her head to the boy next to her. "Furihata and Akashi!"</p>
<p>Kise still didn't understand what the fuss was about. "So? I mean sure it's a bit strange." He gazed over at the nervous brunette. "He didn't choose you out of random. He actually grew fond of you. At least that's what I hear from Kuroko."</p>
<p>"What about me?"</p>
<p>The shadow emerged from behind his teammate and Furihata jumped up bewildered. "K-kuroko! There you are! I need to talk to you."</p>
<p>"Can it wait a moment? It's time I tell everyone what's happening."</p>
<p>All ears of the basketball players perked up at his words and gathered around the Seiren table. Aomine and Momoi even arrived after she failed to stop the former light from buying his monster amount of food. Himuro snorted, standing next to the shorter one of the two. "Everyone? We already know what's happening and we agree to it." He glanced over to the boy he grew up with in America. "It's Taiga that needs to be informed of your plans."</p>
<p>Kagami observed everyone. Clearly the GoM wouldn't have come here out of pure coincidence, as if someone like Akashi would ever come inside a fast food restaurant. And based on what Tatsuya said, Kuroko invited them over here. He, himself, is the only one who Kuroko didn't tell. What kind of news is this that his own partner didn't want to tell him right away? It left him anxious.</p>
<p>"Kagami-kun." Kuroko walked in front of his light and he can tell Kagami kept thinking of the worse that could possibly happen. But he was being too tense for no reason. "Kagami-kun. Look at me." He called his name again. Taiga shifted his gaze from the burger wrappers to his shadow, now giving him his clear attention. Kuroko leaned down, cupping his hands over the tiger's left ear, whispering the whole entire situation.</p>
<p>After a minute of explaining and another minute of Kagami trying to take in all this information, he stood up abruptly and twitched his eyebrows while looking at all of the guys he's played against or with. "Why are we inviting them to our place?" He dumbly asked as if Kuroko hadn't told him already. </p>
<p>Kuroko's cheeks grew hot when he said 'our place.' "Like I said, they're going to stay over starting tomorrow until Sunday so we can spend part of our summer break together. Last time, when they ate dinner there, it was fun right?"</p>
<p>Aomine chuckled. "It's because Tetsu's tired of hanging out with you and wants to hang out with us now." He motioned his hands to everyone that surrounded the table.</p>
<p>Kagami threw a quick glare at his rival then went back to Kuroko. He didn't fail to grow red at the sight of his shadow. "If...that's what you want, then I'll agree to it this once..."</p>
<p>Everyone seeing Kagami's approval cheered. Kasamatsu nudged his small forward. "Hey, Kise. Are those two together?"</p>
<p>The blonde model laughed, finding it ridiculous his smart captain would think such. "Of course not, senpai. It seems like it but they're just that close." Kasamatsu didn't trust his teammate's words at all.</p>
<p>As their small talk ended, Seiren's coach slammed her hand onto the table to catch all their attention. "You all know what that means, right? Get all your stuff and come back to Kagami's place by 7!"</p>
<p>"Yes, coach!" They all said in unison. Admiration for the girl was common among high school basketball teams. She led a team who won the Winter Cup and beat all of Teiko's former prodigies. That says plenty.</p>
<p>As they all prepared themselves to leave, some taking as much food as they can or some annoying Kagami before they left, Kuroko quickly told, "Please don't bring too much of your belongings. Kagami-kun's place is big but we don't want it to be flooded with too many items." The ones that were trying to put Seiren's power forward into a headlock let go of him to do the same on the shadow. But eventually they stopped and it took their leave, same with Riko and Hyuuga who were to the last ones to go. Kuroko had already cleaned up the mess that sat on top of the table beside theirs and they both made their way out of the fast food chain. The shadow didn't forget to apologize to the staff for the loud disturbance they caused.</p>
<p>It was only 3, meaning he and Kagami had plenty of time to spend together before everyone came. Also meaning that Taiga has plenty of time to talk to his shadow about his intentions for this spring break. "You know, Kuroko." The walking distance from Maji to his place wasn't too far so they had no need to rush. Kagami walked especially slow just to make sure they didn't reach his home just yet. "I'm not mad or anything if that's what you think..." He looked over at the street court in which what looked to be junior high students playing basketball. "Is that why you didn't tell things right away? Cause I'd say no?" He began chuckling to himself. "Now that I think about it, you purposely only told me when everyone's there so I didn't really have a choice but to agree, huh?" He spotted Kuroko's rare small smile.</p>
<p>What slung on Kuroko's left arm was his duffel bag that No. 2 was sleeping in. He tried not to sway too much. "I know Kagami-kun is weak against pressure."</p>
<p>The power forward snickered. "That's not the only reason why I gave in. You obviously have some purpose of doing all this. Not just for the hell of it. You looked like you really wanted this hanging out thing to happen. I couldn't say no to that desperate face of yours."</p>
<p>The sixth man's eyebrows creased. "I was not at all desperate." His expression then soften. "But I really do appreciate you agreeing to this and I apologize since we already had set plans together."</p>
<p>The tiger turned so his whole body faced his partner, and placed a large hand on his head while giving him a wide smirk. "Sure, you weren't. And no problem. I'm a great boyfriend, aren't I?"</p>
<p>Kuroko looked up, gazing at Kagami's smug face and sighed. His light moved his sky-blue hair out of the way to expose his forehead before giving it a soft peck. Kuroko covered his face with both hands, adjusting his falling strap first, then quickened his walking pace. Taiga watched his shadow walk away, not looking behind to see if he was following behind. But that's one of the many things he liked about him. Kuroko trusted Kagami would always follow him and never leave unlike that stupid Ahomine. But Taiga knew well himself he wouldn't make such a mistake. The responsibility of being the new light to a shadow might be overwhelming. But it was no heavy responsibility to the dunker's eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>i finished watching kuroko's basketball last summer and i fell in love with the plot and characters. what really encouraged me to write a story on this show is because my brother began to re-watch it. if you may not know, as much as i love writing fluffy moments, i tend to enjoy writing about bonds even more. seeing other people happy, fictional and reality-wise, makes me so so so happy. i hope you enjoy the first chapter and in advance this story will at least 15-20 chapters long.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>the second chapter has already been finished, it just needs some editing. pls stick with me if you like the story so far and comments will be very appreciated! goodbye for now!<strong></strong></strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. sleeping spots + next day's morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the G.O.M have a sleepover at kagami's place! how hectic can that be?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><em><br/>    <strong>just saying, as i wrote the first chapter i completely forgot Kasamatsu is a third year during the winter cup AND i spelled murasakibara's name wrong. It's murAsakibara with an A not murIsakibara with an i!<em><strong></strong></em></strong></em><br/>  </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time flew by way too fast to the Seiren's shadow and light's disappointment, mainly it was the dunker that felt more disappointed. He didn't know why but when everyone began piling in at the door with a few bags in hands, Kuroko was less affectionate. Before everyone arrived, Kagami had his arms around Kuroko's torso while the shadow sat legs crossed in front of his light. The both of them enjoyed a game of basketball on TV. The shadow fiddled with Kagami's fingers and the light knew well enough it was Kuroko's way of wanting to hold hands. So the power forward intertwined his own fingers with his shadow's and practically glowed from behind the hair he soon buried his face in. Unfortunately, Kuroko removed himself from Kagami when hearing the subtle sounds of the doorbell being rung. His merry face fell into a frown at the interruption. </p><p>The basketball players were rather intrigued at the NBA game and sat down on the floor or stood closer to the TV to watch. His living room was pretty big, after all. Riko led Satsuki to the porch, clearly the two not wanting to join the rest of the boys. Though the power forward's black couch was all for his and Kuroko's taking, the shadow didn't return to his same position cuddled in front of Kagami. Yes, he was beside him but not even their shoulders touched because of the wide gap Kuroko made between them. It ticked off the dunker but he let it be for now.</p><p>Aomine skimmed through the magazines placed on the glass table and frowned at them all. Each being just about basketball. "You sure are boring, Bakagami." He tossed one of the magazines onto the power forward's lap. "No porn mags here." He got up from his place on the floor and headed over to the 4-shelf grey rack, where more magazines lay. And still the ex-light didn't find what he was looking for. "Bbbbboringgggggg." He groaned.</p><p>Midorima cringed at the mention of something so indecent. "Idiot. Not everyone's like you."</p><p>Aomine scratched his head. "Eh? Oh cmon as if you don't have any lying around in your room. You're a man, too." </p><p>Takao began laughing at such a thought. Shin-chan staring at porn? Shutoku's point guard began to roll on the floor while Shintaro tried kicking his rolling body.</p><p>As that occurred, Akashi tapped Kuroko's shoulders and pointed at the boy he brought along. "As irritating as it is, Furihata wouldn't stop about needing to talk to you as we made our way here. I'd like him to stop talking about you please do me the favor and fulfill his wish."</p><p>The command made the shadow nod in response and quickly head his way to the corner Hyuuga and Furihata were standing in. They were both dumbfounded when staring at the room filled with colorful hairdos. Their faces similar to when they first saw how huge Kagami's place was. "It still baffles me..."</p><p>The brunnette nodded his head, nervously standing there noticing Akashi's glances. "None of the miracles, including Kagami, have normal hair colors. They're all a rainbow..." Furihata blinked, realizing a possible fact. "The Generation of Miracles and Kagami are the high school basketball prodigies with insane hair colors. So if our hair is as colorful, does that mean..." Furihata and Hyuuga stared at each other with wide eyes, the idea of dying their hair taking over their head.</p><p>Kuroko interrupted them. "Dying your hair won't work." Hyuuga looked down at his teammate. "Your hair has to be naturally colorful in order for that to be true."</p><p>Hyuuga gaped. "No way! Seriously?"</p><p>"Just kidding." Kuroko said with a half smile. "That's not true at all anyways. It's just a coincidence we were born to look this way."</p><p>A disappointed look grazed over the brunette's features. "So we won't turn insanely good if we had a rainbow hair color?" The sky blue-haired player's nod of confirmation made him more sad.</p><p>Hyuuga patted his friend's back, saying it would be too good to be true anyways. Now that the shadow was here, the question plaguing his mind wanted to be answered after seeing the person who can give such response. "So Kuroko about where we'll sleep-"</p><p>"I'm glad you reminded me, Hyuuga-senpai." Tetsuya cut him off, grateful he had been reminded to have that conversation with everyone in Taiga's living room. His back was now faced his two teammates and using his monotone voice, he merely called out 'minna', not even loudly. Only the Generation of Miracles plus Kagami had gotten used to hearing his soft voice above any other noises and directed their attention to the shadow. Kagami had his legs and arms spread out, using his limbs to cover the entry of the hallway leading to his room and looked away from Aomine to look at his partner. Touou's power forward, who tried to get pass Kagami to check in his room if he secretly hid porn mags, - since last time at Kuroko's party he had no luck finding any - was stopped from doing so by his ex-shadow's calling. Midorima stopped stretching out Takao's cheeks for his unnecessary laughing. Kise quit pestering his captain. Murasakibara looked up from the bag of chips Himuro had gave him. And Akashi had already had his full attention to where Kuroko was since he was eyeing Furihata rather obviously. The ones which the miracles brought only had realized Kuroko was trying to say something when their partners had their attention somewhere else.</p><p>The sixth man bowed. "Thank you for coming today, first of all." As Kuroko started to speak, Riko and Momoi came inside from the porch and joined in with the gathered basketball players. Just to the shadow's luck, he pointed at his coach. "Let's talk about where everyone's going to stay. As big as Kagami-kun's place is, having everyone sleep here would make things difficult and the place will be crowded. So Riko-san, is it fine if you let Hyuuga-san stay over at your house for the night?"</p><p>Junpei wasn't too surprised when she wasn't even the slightest embarrassed at letting a man sleep at her house. No red cheeks at all as she nodded her head in response.</p><p>When that was decided, he needed one more pair to stay at a different house. He did a 180 and faced his fellow second year. Furihata blinked at the sudden stare. "Furihata-kun." He looked over at Akashi who wore a proud smile, seeming to already know what would be asked. "Akashi-kun will be at your place for a week."</p><p>The brunnette's eyes screamed 'no way!' He went closer to his blue-haired teammate and whispered, "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about! I know you told me through text already but I just can't let him see how I live. Isn't he rich? I'm sure he'll be disappointed when seeing my house and, on another note, my family will definitely embarrass me! I can't live with Akashi-san knowing all my humiliating moments!"  Furihata was clearly just being paranoid for nothing.</p><p>"I'm sorry Furihata-kun. But I can't take no as an answer." He then faced Akashi, waiting for his reply. Of course, the shadow and everyone else in the room knew his response already.</p><p>Akashi shot him a happy look as he grinned. "Please take care of me, Kouki." Although the use of his first name made Furihata overjoyed, he still took his words as a threat. Something like 'please take care of me or else.'</p><p>"Now that two pairs are off the list, that leaves," He paused, scanning the room. "Four pairs."</p><p>Himuro raised his right hand, as if he was in class and the shadow before him was his teacher. "Don't you mean five including you and Taiga?"</p><p>A simple nod was given followed by a shake of his head. "Yes, that's true but it's already decided where we'll stay."</p><p>The double-browed power forward stuttered. "M-my room?"</p><p>"Your room."</p><p>Takao found it unfair but fair at the same time. Of course he would be in Kagami's room, he is his shadow after all. The point guard only envied the fact they'd sleep on an actual bed and not a futon. Which then gave him an idea. "Doesn't Kagami have another room? Who's going to stay there?"</p><p>Kuroko thanked Takao in his head for another reminder. "You'll alternate everyday on who'll sleep there but the first pair will be Momoi-san and Aomine-kun."</p><p>Kise and Takao whined together, obviously wanting a comfy mattress.</p><p>Daiki grinned. "Thanks, Tetsu."</p><p>"Of course, Aomine-kun." said Kuroko between a small smile. "Ah. There's one bed by the way."</p><p>Aomine quickly glanced at his childhood friend but she didn't seem at all worried. Did she not realize what that meant? Her gaze traveled over to him now, flashing her bright smile. "I'll be taking the bed. Right, Dai-chan?"</p><p>A few 'ooo's' in courtesy of Takao was given and Aomine frowned at her quick decision. "Huh? What if I want the bed?"</p><p>Satsuki laughed. "Then that's just too bad."</p><p>"Wh-"</p><p>"Aomine-kun." Kuroko called before he retorted anything back. "If both of you want the bed, then both of you will take the bed." This didn't fail to make the cheeks of his old manager and old light turn hot pink. "Discussion over." He ended whatever words that tried to escape from both of their lips.</p><p>Kasamatsu and Himuro stood side by side, grinning ear to ear. Taiga's childhood friend chuckled. "You see what I'm seeing, captain?" Yosen's shooting guard referring to his old title when he still used to be a third year.</p><p>Yukio looked over at Tatsuya. "If you're talking about Kuroko's true intentions, then yes, I do see it."</p><p>"Then there's the couch." The two stopped talking as Kuroko kept going on about the sleeping spots. "Anyone can take that spot."</p><p>Murasakibara followed Himuro's same movement and raised his hand as well. "Kuro-chin, does that mean two people have to sleep there?" As expected, the shadow shook his head as a no since it wouldn't be reasonable for two tall guys to be squished onto one couch. "So we have to fight for it?"</p><p>Kise didn't hesitate but to take the spot now since everyone was focused with Kuroko. Unfortunately he should've sprinted to the black couch because the purple-haired giant was right next to it and plopped himself on its cozy cushions before the perfect copy was able to. He stood in front of Atsushi's laying figure, pouting. "Unfair, Murasakibaracchi!"</p><p>Yosen's center opened up another bag of chips and threw some into his mouth. With mouth full, he said, "Early bird gets the worm" and Kasamatsu pulled his teammate away before he bashed out his anger on him.</p><p>The shadow then looked over at Shutoku's and Kaijo's pair plus Himuro. "Unfortunately you won't be sleeping in luxury tonight and just a futon."</p><p>Takao clicked his tongue. "Dammit. Whatever."</p><p>Kuroko threw a glance at Kagami and the light immediately understood what he was being asked and headed inside the hallway. He wasn't too worried about Aomine sneaking into his room anymore since he was occupied with figuring out the bed situation with Momoi.</p><p>This gave Himuro the opportunity to speak to Teiko's sixth man without Kagami being an interruption. "Sleeping in my little brother's room? That's not something someone casually says." Tetsuya frowned at the mention of it. "He only has one bed after all. You both are going to sleep side by side."</p><p>Knowing enough, the conversation was meant to fluster Kuroko. But with being born with such a stoic face, it wouldn't work on him. "What of it? Momoi-chan and Aomine-kun will do the same."</p><p>"You're both guys." Tatsuya immediately said.</p><p>With a sigh, Kuroko created silence between the two. Being himself, he can always respond by saying they're dating and it's a normal thing to do. But where's the fun in that? "Ah. You're worried for Kagami-kun. Rest assured I won't jump him." Though the way Himuro had said his last comment can be heard in a rather homophobic way, the shadow knew it wasn't because he was uncomfortable with boys liking boys. Surely, it was just to tease him and see what reaction he is able to get.</p><p>"Oh please do. Taiga will be on cloud 9 if that happens."</p><p>And of course, Himuro always got what he wanted and had a way with words. Had Kuroko expect that, his cheeks wouldn't be slightly pink at that moment. The thought of doing such a thing with Kagami had never crossed his mind and hearing about it definitely got him riled up. His red face did not match his words. "Unfortunately, that won't be happening."</p><p>"If Taiga heard, he'd be crying."<br/>
_______________________________</p><p>Kuroko felt irritated in his sleep. He wasn't really sure what it was but he refused to wake up because of it. Last night was tiring, he had to admit.</p><p>After his coach and captain followed by a fearful Furihata and delighted Akashi left Kagami's place, the Miracles did not waste no time to get themselves comfy. Kuroko slightly regret the only other sane Miracle was gone. Midorima would be considered sane as well if he wasn't so crazy about Oha Asa's horoscope.</p><p>The chaos started with Shintaro unpacking his duffel bag and revealing his sleeping wear, looking very similar to what the grouch of Christmas wore. By then, he already changed into it and the moment Takao spotted his green friend, he burst into laughter. His loud laugh<br/>
attracted the blonde model's attention in which he joined Shutoku's point guard in laughing at his old teammate. Midorima chose to not care.</p><p>For some odd reason, Aomine and Momoi still didn't reach a conclusion and bickered away their reasoning on why he or she should sleep on the bed. Kuroko sighed, not knowing why they were making it so difficult for themselves to think about sleeping on the bed together. So the sixth man brought it up and that made them shut up. Aomine cursed at the mention and Momoi slapped his arm for his language.</p><p>The only actual calm pair was Himuro and Murasakibara, the both peacefully sitting on the coach as they ate snacks and watched T.V. Since Kise left his senpai, Kasamatsu leaned himself on the wall and played with his phone. Kuroko ended up accompanying Yukio for the rest of the night and he enjoyed it. Though they were unlikely to be seen together, they talked for a while about basketball and studies. The shadow even talked about what'll happen this summer break since he didn't want their talking to end so easily. It might've been a mistake since Kaijo's captain then guessed correctly why Kuroko even planned this whole thing out but Tetsuya ignored him before revealing anything else.</p><p>His reminisce of last night hadn't eased his annoyance at all. Maybe it's his consciousness forcing Kuroko to wake up. Whatever it is, it wouldn't go away since he couldn't sleep it out. The best decision was to just get out of bed already. Right as he opened his eyes, he found out what was the cause of his irritation. Looking straight down at him was Kise and Momoi, happily smiling at the shadow. Kuroko frowned in his head. It was obvious they were morning people which Tetsuya was not.</p><p>"No way...his bed head really is crazy- Oh!" His conversation with the bubblegum-haired manager stopped, when noticing he was awake. "Kurokocchi! Good morning!"</p><p>Momoi also greeted him. "Good morning, Tetsu-kun!"</p><p>Though the room's lights weren't on, the huge smiles of the two in front of him was already bright enough to light up the entirety of it. "...why..." Kuroko couldn't function a proper conversation just after waking up. But of course he wanted to know their reason of coming here. One word would have to do.</p><p>"Well I heard from Kagamicchi that you have the worst bed head ever! We wanted to see if that was true." Kise told. "But we saw more than we bargained for..." Kaijo's small forward kept his eyes off his friend to look downwards.</p><p>Kuroko followed where Ryouta was staring at, wondering why he was flustered. The blonde's gaze first went to Kuroko's torso then to Kagami's sleeping figure and back to the shadow's torso. After following his stares, he was horrified. Realizing why Kise felt embarrassed looking at the phantom man, Tetsuya wanted to disappear and hit his lover. Momoi screamed in her hands at the sight before her that she somehow didn't notice when she walked in here.</p><p>Laying beside Kuroko was his light, whose arm slung over his shadow's body, holding him protectively. It was normal for couples to do such a thing while sleeping and, yeah, Kagami and Kuroko were a couple but none of the Miracles or anyone except for Serien's basketball team know about it. The shadow tried releasing himself from his grasp but it only made the dunker's grip tighten. Kagami better pray he'd survive Kuroko's wrath after this. "Is there something wrong?" He tried acting normal and he succeeded every time with his signature blank face.</p><p>Touou's manager spoke first. "Of course not, Tetsu-kun! J-just...you two are really close."</p><p>The sky-blue haired player tried explaining Kagami's actions but no matter what the answer was, it'll still seem suspicious. "It's a habit." The shadow never felt so awkward in his life. "What...what Kagami-kun is doing right now is a habit." Their confusing stares forced Kuroko to be more clear on what he meant. "Because he's Bakagami he always has a pillow he holds on to but since I'm sleeping in his room for awhile, I took that said pillow and now I'm the replacement."</p><p>"Really?" Kise asked in a bad way. "Sorry to hear that."</p><p>"Tetsu-kun." Kuroko still wasn't able to sit up, at least, thanks to the idiot's heavy arm. So Momoi kneeled next to the bed and held hands with her beloved. Kuroko turned to his side. "This is harassment, I should call the cops."</p><p>The shadow appreciated the thought. "I don't think that's necessary but thank you, Momoi-san." As he said this, his body distanced himself away from Satsuki and it was because Kagami was pulling the shadow closer to his chest. He tried his best to not blush. "Is it ok if you both can wait for us outside. Kagami-kun will prepare breakfast soon."</p><p>She happily obeyed. "Of course! Tetsu-kun is so kind even though we let ourselves in without permission. I'm very sorry and so is Kise-kun!" Eventually, the two left, kindly closing the door on their way out.</p><p>After a couple of minutes, Kuroko turned over to his other side, facing Kagami's pretend-sleeping face. He pressed his fist onto his lover's face, the signal the two were gone. The dunker tsked. "That's the second time someone said I was harassing you! First coach and then Momoi!"</p><p>Finally Kagami loosen his grip on his partner, the sixth man being able to sit up on the bed. "It can't be helped. Anything you do towards me just seems that way."</p><p>Seiren's power forward groaned. "Ugh fuck you." He forced his partner to lie back down, Kuroko frowning deeply at his action, and cupped his pale cheeks while lightly grinning. Being able to see his lover's face right after waking up was a great way to start the day.</p><p>Seeing his light's giddy smile was a satisfying feeling to Tetsuya and though he wasn't a morning person, seeing such a sight always made him feel better. The sixth man radiated a smile, a killer move towards Kagami, and crashed his lips onto his. Such a move always left Taiga defeated. Kuroko was the first to pull away and glanced over at the alarm clock behind Kagami which read 9:39. He then got off the bed to the double-browed player's disappointment.</p><p>As he watched his partner search for clothes in his duffel bag, the excuse Kuroko made up earlier lingered through his mind. It gave him anxiety once again. Seiren's shadow and light would do all things couples would do but never has Kuroko mentioned of them being together to the Miracles and company. It was Kagami, himself, who broke the news to Seiren's basketball team and the memory of the sky-blue haired player's angered face that day gave all sort of paranoid emotions within him. And the question, he'd ask himself during the four months they've been together, came back once again. Was their relationship a secret?</p><p>"Kagami-kun, get up already." In his one hand was a toothbrush while the other held toothpaste. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. But let's talk first."</p><p>Kuroko looked up with curious eyes. "Hai."</p><p>He was now sitting on top his bed, wondering how should he asked. He ended up blurting something else that he also thought about a lot during their time together. "Do you love me?" The question was pathetic and showed his insecurity because of course he would be. After all, it always seemed to him that Kuroko wanted to keep things hidden. Doesn't that show Kuroko doesn't want others to know that he's with him? He braced himself for a small chuckle to come his way and it did.</p><p>"Truly a Bakagami." The shadow only stood in place, warmly smiling at his lover. "Is this because you feel I don't love you because they don't know?"</p><p>He ruffled his own hair in humiliation. "Yes... Remember when you got mad at me when I told our team? Even then, it seemed that way."</p><p>That's when Tetsuya approached him and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Kagami-kun, you told people right after we got together." He turned his head to meet his worried eyes. "I wanted to have my moments with you as...as a couple," The word describing their relationship always made him embarrassed. "before everyone teased us for every single, little thing we do to or for each other."</p><p>"Then...then how about now?"</p><p>"Knowing how my old teammates are like, I thought about how you'd feel before deciding to tell them last night. Would you like to be teased endlessly right after telling them?"</p><p>Kagami frowned. "I'll be teased either way, telling them now or not." He furrowed his eyebrows. "I know that's not the real reason, Kuroko. Be honest."</p><p>A sigh escaped his lips. "Kagami-kun is growing sharper." He teasingly commented before revealing the truth. "I want them to figure it out themselves as they figure out their own feelings."</p><p>That didn't make the dunker feel better at all and he grew irritated as if thinking his lover was making excuses to not tell anyone. "Are you joking? That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard-" But he couldn't completely finish what he had to say due to soft lips crashing into his once again. Kuroko was never one to take the initiative and if he ever did, it was rarely done. But he kissed him and not the other way around of Kagami usually kissing Kuroko. So for his partner to do such twice, in the same hour, had shown the double-browed player how much affection he received whenever Kuroko tried to prove his point. He mentally noted that he'd take that to his advantage next time. Kagami might just purposefully not believe him so he can get more of Kuroko's rare loving actions.</p><p>Again, Kuroko parted away and looked him dead in the eye with his same emotionless expression. "It's not an excuse. I think it's rather fun for them to consider our relationship by what they see. Of course, I can't explain it thoroughly because Kagami-kun won't understand. I really do love you, I'm sorry you felt like I don't because of plenty not knowing. Please don't be mad. I promise it won't be too long until they know."</p><p>With a push off the bed, the shadow already headed his way to the door and Kagami jumped off his bed to catch up with him. Before they really had left the room, the shorter one of the two frowned up at his light. "We're never doing that again, just to let you know."</p><p>"Do...do what?" He was rather afraid that Kuroko was about to say he'll never kiss him first.</p><p>"Kiss you in the morning. That was gross." The very obvious pointing out of his lover's morning breath was, to sugarcoat, not the most pleasant thing to smell. Both of them passed by the door way, the sixth man closing it from behind on the way to the bathroom.</p><p>Kuroko should've expected he'd be put into a headlock. The power forward grinned. "That was shitty of you, Kuroko." The hallway was able to reveal the both of them coming out but before any of the basketball players can even notice the duo's precense, Kagami quickly pecked Kuroko's lips and turned to head inside the dark bathroom. Lights then flickered on by the flip of a switch. "But I love you, so I'll let that slide."</p><p>Tetsuya hadn't followed him inside, so he was standing in the middle of the hallway making an irritated face at the floor. He was not going to be embarrassed like his partner wanted. Unfortunately, he shouldn't have stood in place by surprise because the energetic point guard of Shutoku had seen his ghostly figure. "You look scary, Kuroko!" His upset face, droopy eyes, and bedhead had given Takao a clear explanation of the sight in the hallway. "Oh, I understand now." He looked to his right and glanced upwards at the same sight. "I take it you and Midorima hate mornings."</p><p>The Oha Asa lover's eyes were baggy and he looked way more annoyed than Kuroko. The effect mornings had to non-morning people was massive. Not only is their appearance more messier but their attitude can get worse. "Shut the hell up, Takao. Just shut up." The three-pointer player shoved Kazunari hard, to everyone's surprise, and left his friend's side to lay himself on the futon and cover his eyes with a sleeping mask. He had only decided to get up because Takao said he had to show him something but clearly that was a lie. He only returned himself to sleep.</p><p>A roll of toilet paper flew in there, courtesy of Kagami handing it to his partner, and hit Takao's face. The point guard's comment didn't lighten up Midorima or Kuroko's bothered morning state. "I agree with Midorima-kun, please don't speak so early in the morning with so much spirit."</p><p>Kazunari felt intimidated. "I-It's 9:50 though..."</p><p>Another roll was thrown. "Don't test me. I'll make Nigou take dumps inside your rickshaw."</p><p>Hearing someone like Kuroko say words relating to a shit amused the point guard as immature as it is. But he couldn't just express his amusement so easily or else the living room will be flooded with toilet paper rolls. So he decided on keeping his genuine, threatened face. Because it really is an absolute nightmare to see dog poo all over his rickshaw and having to clean it up himself afterwards. "Yes, yes. I'm sorry. 9:50 is way too early." He glanced at Himuro, unwrapping himself from the sheet he had over himself. "Er..right Himuro?"</p><p>Tatsuya shook his head in disagreement and gazed over at the now empty hallway, Kuroko not standing there holding rolls anymore. "You don't have to agree anymore. He can't even listen to you right now."</p><p>Kazunari sighed. "Yeah, you're right." He eyed Murasakibara petting Nigou while yawning and swiftly made his way to the couch to retrieve the pet dog. "A cute dog like yourself wouldn't do something so despicable, right?"</p><p>Sometimes Takao forgot Nigou was given his name 'Number 2' because of his resemblance the animal had with Seiren's shadow. This dog, that Kagami is so scared of, can also act like it's 'Number 1.' If Kuroko can be despicable, so can Nigou. As Kazunari placed him on his lap, the dog didn't hesitate to take a massive dump right there. Himuro saw the whole scene play out and had both hands covering his mouth from releasing any laughter. The stench of dog poo filled the living room.</p><p>Kasamatsu sat up from his futon and pinched his nose. "What in the- The hell is that smell?"</p><p>After Kise's morning mission to see Kurokocchi's bed hair, he returned to lay beside the former captain of Kaijo. He also tried covering his nose. "I...think it's Takao."</p><p>Midorima rolled to the other side of the futon to stare at his partner with pissed eyes. "What did you do this time?" The sight of Nigou's pleased smile while walking away from the point guard wasn't the problem, it was the many dumps of dog poo that made the shooting guard gag. "Takao!" By the time everyone knew where the horrific stench was coming from, everyone got up and backed away, going as far as possible from the smelly player.</p><p>Kazunari, with a click of his tongue, spat his annoyance. "Dammit! I'd prefer the rickshaw! Shit on that, not on me!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>I saw some cute chibi kuroko no basket figures at book off!! but they're so expensive! that reminds me, i need to read the manga. shame on me for not reading it yet, i know. hope this chapter was fun to read! next chapter will be the first day when they'll all hang out! look forward to that!<strong></strong></strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. day one: the park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>midotaka</strong> (midorima x takao)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shin-chan! Don't be mean!" Takao cried, facing his basketball partner who stayed a good 5 feet away from him. "I showered for a long time and thoroughly cleaned myself!"</p>
<p>Midorima frowned, not forgetting the 'poop' incident from an hour ago. He threw a quick glance at the smaller man but then looked away, pushing his glasses upwards as it slid off his nose. "How can I believe you when you still stink?"</p>
<p>Kazunari made a horrific expression at said words and began to smell himself. His head spun to his left, now facing Kaijo's ex-captain and Kuroko. "Please tell me Shin-chan is joking!"</p>
<p>"No need to panic, he is." Beside Shutoku's shooting guard was the one and only Akashi Seijurou, sharing a small smile towards the point guard. "Shintaro likes teasing you is all." The bright-red head took note of a deadly glare being directed at him but did not care for it. "Not only does he like that but he also likes y-"</p>
<p>"KUROKO." Midorima purposely raised his voice, ensuring no one would be able to hear Akashi complete his last word. "Where in the world is your idiotic partner leading us to?"</p>
<p>"Did I not make it clear before leaving the house? We're heading to the park." Next to Kuroko was Murasakibara who carried all the pastries he baked himself. Kasamatsu held the basket filled with fruit, mainly watermelon and apples. Aomine held a plastic bag filled with cans of the player's favorite drinks. Kagami held this afternoon's lunch of sandwiches and burgers.</p>
<p>"Oh, right. My apologies." Of course Shintaro was aware of where the group was going, but it was the only thing he came up with to force Akashi to be interrupted that moment. He didn't even need to glance downwards at his middle school captain to know that he was grinning ear to ear.</p>
<p>Akashi found it amusing the green-haired player did not bother concealing his irritation at the red head's words. "What's wrong, Shintaro? You seem annoyed."</p>
<p>Takao nearly jumped in front of Rakuzan's captain with a wide smile. "Oh who cares if he's annoyed! You should tell me what he likes! That's the best blackmail I can use on him." He snickered evilly. His arm grabbed onto Akashi's, daring to pull the GoM member away from Midorima so Shintaro would not interrupt again.</p>
<p>As much as Seijurou did not like being separated from Furihata even for a moment, he did like to see his middle school pal fluster at the news he desperately didn't want to be revealed. Just this once, he'd put this above his beloved brunette. "I'll be right back, Kouki."</p>
<p>"Dammit-!" Midorima murmured to himself. "Oi! Akashi! Don't you dare!" His teeth was gritting when seeing Teiko's old captain leaning to the point guard's left ear. "Don't mess with me! Drop it, you two!"</p>
<p>Just a few hours ago, the morning started amazingly with Midorima and Kuroko's irritated attitude after waking up and Takao being gifted a large dump on his lap. With this being the trigger to the hectic events leading after, Kagami refused to cook anything with such a stench lingering since the kitchen was just beside the living room. So the basketball players were laying on the floor, starving until it had gone. Kuroko gathered as many sprays as possible to distinguish the horrible smell and when that failed, began lecturing Nigou outside as he cleaned the dog with a hose. Murasakibara could not stand another second of waiting for food so he snatched Kise's wallet, knowing the boy would be stacked with cash, and dashed out of the apartment. The blonde knew the giant too well and if he wasn't given surveillance, whatever money that boy had would be spent in less than 20 minutes, no matter the amount of cash he held. It could be $1000 and it'll all be gone in a moment's notice. Kise, too, dashed out, trying to remember good spots around here with worthy, delicious food.</p>
<p>Midorima refused to smell the stench any further and escaped to the balcony, taking in the sun and its fresh air. But he really should've stayed inside instead. Karma for him for rudely speaking to Kuroko in Maji because not only did he get shit on once but thrice by the same bird. Smelling the poop was much better than having the poop on you. His pride was too strong and did not want to be laughed at by the other players. So he exited out of Kagami's apartment to humiliate himself by asking his former teammate to wash off the bird poop off of his head. Kuroko's grin did not make him feel better.</p>
<p>Although Kagami did not want to cook at the moment, both Momoi and Riko was happy to do so. Knowing the both of them and their cooking skills, it would not lead to a good outcome. The players had no idea how they missed the two females entering the kitchen but when they realized they were in the process of cooking was when a pan was on fire. Kagami and Himuro panicked simultaneously and tried their best to take out the fire and even though the dunker was in fear, he quickly distinguished the flames. Himuro ended up not being of any help. Kasamatsu, Furihata, and Hyuuga stared depressingly at the basketball players and wondered what worse can happen next. They shouldn't have jinxed it because beside Furihata was Akashi who was in the midst of sleeping but woke up suddenly at the morning's craziness. How in the world did Akashi obtain a knife? The players refused to know. But it was thrown straight at a wall that Aomine was peacefully leaning on. Before Akashi's awakening, he was laughing at Kagami's frightened state but with a knife almost going through his head, it was him that was in a frightened state now. They all learned that Akashi was the scariest in the morning.</p>
<p>All this news that happened during Nigou's bath was told by Kasamatsu and Kuroko could not understand how the atmosphere changed so easily.</p>
<p>The players finally arrived at the park and Kagami found a great spot with benches and tables underneath a shady tree, next to the park's basketball courts. As the power forward put down the baskets of their lunch onto the table, Momoi busied herself with spreading down several blankets onto the grass and Riko sat cross-legged on one of them, scribbling a game plan of who's versus who.</p>
<p>Hyuuga leered over his girlfriend, nosily checking her expectations of today's game. "You know, Riko." Aida looked up at him. "If you put the GoM's on one team, I won't forgive you." He flashed her a grin.</p>
<p>She smugly grinned in response. "What? Not up for the challenge?"</p>
<p>A sigh escaped his lips. "So you were actually considering it."</p>
<p>"Of course! It'd be good training! It's not like we'll be able to train with them when second semester starts!"</p>
<p>Furihata voiced exactly what Hyuuga was thinking. "But coach! It's summer vacation! Shouldn't we enjoy it and relax?"</p>
<p>The coach laughed. "You just don't want to embarrass yourself in front of Akashi!"</p>
<p>The brunette's cheeks gradually grew hot. "C-coach!"</p>
<p>"Hey Riko!" Kagami called his coach over. "Where's the purple giant? He has all the baked goods. I'm trying to set up all the food here." His hand motioned to the nicely-made table top with wrapped-up burgers and sandwiches arranged together. Right beside lunch were the drinks Aomine carried piled up. Of course, the dunker included napkins as well. Below the drinks were the two huge watermelons and 5 apples. The vacant space to the left of the fruit bothered the player and he needed to fill it up with Murasakibara's desserts. </p>
<p>Using her free hand, she shooed him away. "Ask Himuro, idiot. He's not my responsibility." As she said that, Hyuuga and Furihata were about to escape from Riko's exhausting afternoon plan. "Hey! You two, get back here!"</p>
<p>Approaching the dunker was his shadow, in his hand was the plastic bag Murasakibara carried on their way here. "Here, Kagami-kun. It was on one of the benches near us." He pointed to a dirty, green wooden bench next to a post-light. "I think he ran off." Tatsuya then appeared and grabbed his childhood friend's shoulders, giving Kagami a fright. "Ah, Himuro-kun. Where'd Murasakibara go?"</p>
<p>As Kagami yelled at his childhood friend, Himuro ignored him and gazed at Kuroko. "Atsushi?" Yosen's shooting guard looked at the shadow as if he was joking. "What do you mean? Atsushi is sitting right over-" He stopped mid-sentence to see no giant center sitting on the small green wooden bench. "What-" His deeply concerned gaze turned back to Kuroko.</p>
<p>The shadow now held a sandwich wrapped in thin, clear plastic and a soda. The smaller man's hands reached out to Himuro who took it confusingly. "Here. Kagami won't be happy if you ran off without eating lunch." </p>
<p>It amazed Himuro how much he can read others minds. Way behind Kuroko was Kagami who handed out each person either a burger or sandwich and their favorite beverage. The power forward heard the conversation and yelled, "That's right! You better not waste it!"</p>
<p>Tatsuya flashed him a grin and slightly bowed his head at Kuroko. "Thank you." Pointing at his pocket, he added, "Call me if you see Atsushi please." The front camera of his phone peeked out of his front pant pocket. Although he was worried about his partner, he was in no rush in finding him and carefully unwrapped the plastic so he can take a bite out of Kagami's wagyu katsu sando, a steak sandwich. The smell traveled to his nose, helping him envision the taste he was about to experience. <em>Chomp!</em> With no hesitation, he quickly took a bite and as he chewed and chewed, he certainly wasn't disappointed. </p>
<p>Kagami can really cook a fine meal.</p>
<p>_____________________________________</p>
<p>"Shit." Midorima's cheeks gradually glowed red. His humiliation began to display itself. Was this park always this big? Did it have this many trees and bushes? Was Takao and Akashi always that fast? The last question was stupid to even ask. Midorima Shintaro was lost. Well not lost entirely. He wasn't super familiar with the area but he has been here several times. Seiren and Shutoku High were both in Tokyo but he did not frequently visit this specific park near Kagami's apartment. "Where the hell did they go?"</p>
<p>He guessed he was on the other side of the park because the streets and apartment buildings weren't the same ones he saw earlier. This whole mess was the result of chasing his partner and ex-captain. The damn red head entertaining Takao's curiosity while Takao sucked up to the guy just for some information. He was lost and frustrated. In the middle of finding his way, all he can think of was Akashi feeding Midorima's one secret to the one person he didn't want knowing. </p>
<p>Taking his phone out of his pocket, he dialed Takao and impatiently waited for him to answer. Should he hastily ask what Akashi told him? Or should he admit he was lost? He couldn't come up with a decision because Takao's loud laughter was the first thing he heard. "Takao-"</p>
<p>"Shin-chan?!" Takao cried for his partner. "I was just talking with Akashi and Kasamatsu. We haven't seen you in a bit and they said that you could be lost?!" Shintaro caught some snickering from Akashi, hearing him say he would never get lost. "Well are you?!"</p>
<p>Midorima's frown was deepening by the second and so was his pride. He can't admit that now. Now saying it brings him shame. What should he say instead?</p>
<p>"I hope you're not." Takao suddenly said. "If you don't come back in 15 minutes, Akashi will finally tell me what you're keeping a secret from me. But if you do, I won't know! So DON'T come back pleaseeee!" In a begging tone, he emphasized the word 'please'. "Wait...maybe I should've left that part out..."</p>
<p>Yukio and Akashi's soft snickers were heard in the background. The shooting-guard felt ashamed, felt like he was being mocked, felt like he was running around in circles for his ex-captain until he was satisfied. How long will Akashi make him suffer; he has no clue. Whether he'll actually snitch or not is not worth thinking over. Midorima could be 30 minutes late and Akashi wouldn't say a word to Takao still. But if effort wasn't put in and he was an hour late, Akashi would blurt it out in front of the whole group. </p>
<p>With determined eyes, Midorima promised himself he'd make it in 10 minutes. Besides how hard was it to make ones way to the entrance of the park? It was an overstatement to say he was lost. He's Shintarou Midorima, dammit! No way in hell he'd admit defeat to a park that's located in his city. Takao has rode past here countless times. </p>
<p>The image of Takao's disgusted look and him slowly backing away haunted his mind, almost giving him a headache. Right now, all he could spot was a small park. He swore he saw a larger one near the benches and tables Kagami found. Despite the difference, he still marched forward to seek for help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Um..." Towering over three small children was Murasakibara who held an unfinished popsicle in one hand while his other hand was in the air. The children used their fingers as guns and pointed it directly at the sophomore. He has been kidnapped and taken hostage by three little kids. </p>
<p>One of the kids that pulled him away from his friends was this blonde, scrawny boy wearing a tang-top with a skull logo on it. Sitting on top of his hair was a dirty, white bucket hat. Murasakibara could tell he was the 'leader' of the group. "Put your hands in the air, Mr. Ito! We caught you this time!" </p>
<p>A girl a few inches taller than the boy didn't participate in the little game. Her arms were crossed and she observed the high-schooler head to toe. "Are you sure this is him? The actual actor of Mr. Ito?"</p>
<p>A chubby-faced boy wearing a backpack had dirt all over his blue shorts. He replied, "Of course it is! Purple hair; check! Super tall; check! Stop worrying and have some fun, Tara!"</p>
<p>"But he isn't saying anything..." The girl spoke. "Ah fine, whatever."</p>
<p>"Mr. Ito!" Murasakibara directed his gaze back to the blonde boy. "How does it feel to have your record broke?!" </p>
<p>His head was hurting. What in the world were these brats talking about? Somehow, the kids actually had him backing away. With a quick toss over his shoulder, he noticed he'd be pushed into a red bench and that was all he needed. To sit down. Willingly, he hurriedly backed away to relax. </p>
<p>"We got you cornered now, Mister!" The chubby boy excitedly jumped. "We caught him, we caught him!"</p>
<p>Wondering how he can escape imprisonment, Murasakibara had the wonderful idea of playing along. If he did, wouldn't they get tired and eventually go home? They'll finally leave him alone! Staring blankly at the children, he said, "You actually didn't but good job in doing so."</p>
<p>Suddenly the slightly tall girl's eyes lit up. Her frown turned upside down and she wore a giddy smile. Her eyes sparkled as she nodded her head in approval towards the blonde boy. "How so?"</p>
<p>Catching a glimpse behind the children, he spotted Midorima getting up from the sandbox he fell in. His stomach was grumbling and he desperately wanted to try Kagami's food. If he wanted to leave early, Midorima was his ticket out of here. "See ya, kids. My bail is here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He never had so much misfortune in his life ever until today. While approaching what he now realized was a large playground, a bike crashed into him and shattered his glasses. Still attempting to make his way to the play area, he tripped over a random boulder in the middle of the walkway. Why was a boulder even there to begin with?! That followed more incidents of stepping on mud, accidentally falling on a woman who thought he was a pervert, dogs chasing after him and even more. When a notification bell rang on his phone, Midorima discovered why his luck was absolutely terrible. The lucky item for today was a rubber duck. This was the first time he ever forgot to bring a lucky item with him. Because of this important factor in his daily schedule that he missed, the universe struck consequences to his surroundings. Although the shooting-guard had the urge of purchasing one in a near by souvenier shop, he was reminded of his goal: he had to join the group in less than 15 minutes. </p>
<p>But as he was in deep thought, yet another accident fell upon him. He tripped on the wooden exterior of a sandbox and destroyed a sandcastle a 4 year-old made. As Midorima picked himself back up, he was met with tears after tears falling down a little girl's face. As she ran away, he was glad Takao wasn't here to see. He would've held that against him for the rest of his life. </p>
<p>"Mido-chin!" The only time Midorima was lucky was this moment. Walking towards him was Murasakibara who had three children tugging onto his jeans. "You're finally here to bail me out, right?"</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" Suddenly the children detached themselves from the purple giant and excitedly jumped on to Shintaro's dirty clothing. "What the-"</p>
<p>"It's Mr. O!! His clothes are just as dirty too!!" The chubby boy cried in excitement. </p>
<p>The girl squealed into her hands. "OH MY GOSH! They're both here!! We're so lucky!" </p>
<p>Midorima threw a confused glance Atsushi's way and he only responded with a shrug; he was equally as confused. As the children discussed among themselves, Atsushi whispered, "We need to run if you don't want to be stuck playing with them." The giant was bored and gradually lost energy. It was clear that if he continuously surrounded himself with hyper children, he'd lose energy within a heartbeat. </p>
<p>Shintaro was so lost that it took him a moment to absorb what situation the giant got himself into. But no matter how many times he tried to put the pieces together, he couldn't understand why the children gazed at himself and Murasakibara with familiar eyes. When noticing he had only 4 more minutes to find their group, he didn't care anymore. After nodding his head to Atsushi, the two dashed away from them as the children cried behind them to stay.   </p>
<p>It irked the shooting guard when he realized Yosen's center was the one to guide him to the rest of their friends. The two of them were in similar situations but Murasakibara actually knew his way around here. </p>
<p>"Do you know where we're going?" Midorima asked. </p>
<p>"Yeah, we'll be with the rest in a bit." </p>
<p>"How do you know we're going the right direction?"</p>
<p>Mursakibara pointed at his nose and responded, "By the smell of Kagami's cooking of course." He glanced at Midorima as if he was crazy. "You can't smell it?"</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Shintaro responded, "Of course not, idiot. You're just abnormal."</p>
<p>___________________________________</p>
<p>"Himuro-san?" As Kuroko talked amongst Takao, Kasamatsu, and Akashi, he couldn't help but notice the sad appearance of Tatsuya who came back empty-handed. </p>
<p>Yosen's shooting guard shot a sad glance the shadow's way. "I couldn't find the fool." After covering pretty much the entire park, he was left stumped. He noticed Kagami talking to Kise and Hyuuga besides the wooden tables they occupied. "The sandwich was good though..." he added. As he gradually recovered from his failed trip, Himuro realized the atmosphere he walked into was a bit tense. The tense aura mainly came from Takao. </p>
<p>It was obvious Kasamatsu tried to lighten up the mood by naming topics they can discuss to Akashi, but the absolutist didn't really care. It caught Himuro by surprise how mixed Takao was feeling. He looked like the embodiment of raging fire but also of pouring rain. </p>
<p>Kuroko was equally as confused as to why Takao was moody. All the shadow knew was that it was because of something Akashi had said. Kasamatsu informed right before Himuro's arrival. </p>
<p>Takao was the perfect example of a fidgeting mess. His foot impatiently tapped the ground furiously, his thumb was being chewed, and his eyes constantly scanned his surroundings. Let's not forget that he was murmuring gibberish underneath his breath. The basketball players with him hadn't a clue what he was saying. </p>
<p>All of a sudden, he froze in place. Not because he spotted something but because he heard something. He clicked his tongue and suddenly walked away to join Seiren's players and coach resting on some blankets. As he averted his eyes from everyone previously with him, he did not when it came to Akashi. A painful look struck Kazunari's features as he continued to leave without a word said. </p>
<p>Kasamatsu rid of the awkward silence by jumping the gun to ask Akashi, "What did you say to him?" </p>
<p>Akashi stared back with a bored expression. Kasamatsu knew he wouldn't receive a satisfying answer. "Nothing really." </p>
<p>Only one had continuously defied Akashi and that was Kuroko. Tetsuya wasn't afraid to put Seijurou in his place. "You made him upset. You should apologize." He gazed at his ex-captain with annoyance. </p>
<p>Akashi chuckled as he looked at the faces of the three who were very concerned about Takao. It gave him a picture of this day being spent with attacking questions. And a day where it wouldn't be spent with Furihata, was a day considered a waste of his valuable time. "My god, Midorima will surely hate to hear me say this. I assume you'll keep this between us?" They all nodded in agreement. "Good. Well you see teasing Midorima was my objective today and what more could I do but bring his beloved basketball partner into the mix. I decided to spill a secret to Kazunari in hopes to see Shintaro cower down in embarrassment." The red head, again, snickered. "It was like tag when Shintaro heard I'd do such. And to think he got himself lost. It's baffling really. Without his presence, I became bored. To entertain myself some more, I decided to make a bet with Kazunari. If Midorima didn't arrive in 15 minutes, I'd tell him one thing Shintaro likes. As promised, I did. It isn't my fault that Shintaro's secret made him upset."</p>
<p>Himuro couldn't help his curiosity. "Well what was the secret?"</p>
<p>Akashi vaguely answered, "That Shintaro has a thing for basketball players. I mean it was so cryptic that I didn't think it'd leave any kind of impression on him."</p>
<p>The three dropped their curious smiles when hearing such a disappointing answer. Himuro rolled his eyes. "I mean it makes sense for him to be into someone with the same hobby. I don't see how that secret made him nerve-wracking."</p>
<p>Kasamatsu was just about to say 'me neither' until he realized one possible reason why it irked Kazunari. It seemed like Kuroko thought the same because they both locked eyes at that same moment. They both whispered, "Oh shit," then smirked together. </p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Once Midorima and Murasakibara returned from what they called a 'simple trip', they were all back together. Some finished lunch already and laid on the soft blankets while listening to music on a small speaker Kagami brought. Some stayed sitting on the table's chair, still finishing a burger or a sandwich with a drink to help water it all down. Some remained hungry and helped themselves to delicious pastries varying from chocolate/vanilla, fruit, or just bread itself.</p>
<p>With such a tasty meal being devoured, it would definitely make the moment better to have a clear, mild day. Luckily, the weather was almost perfect if not for several clouds floating by. But it did make the day interesting to find clouds resembling faces of classmates or teammates. Satsuki mentioned one cloud looked like Aomine but everyone disagreed and said it looked like a duck. </p>
<p>Anyone can agree it was a beautiful day. If looking closely, one can see trees and flowers slightly dancing. </p>
<p>But one thing was off. It may have not been clear to the others but Midorima knew when Takao was bothered. Shutoku's shooting guard brought his own folding chair and sitting on the grass beside him was Kazunari. He had his head resting on his knees and had his arms around it; it was like he wanted to curl into a ball. When matching where his eyes followed, it was a couple who just finished their own little picnic. When the girl pecked her lover's cheek, Takao sighed and buried his face in his knees. </p>
<p><em>Would it be a bad time to bring up whether Akashi told or not?</em> Midorima questioned in his head. The thought jabbed at his ticking impatience and when he couldn't hold it in, he allowed himself to ask because he knew if he didn't, it'd haunt his mind all day. "Takao." What was he so nervous about? This is Takao he's talking to. The guy who annoyed him daily; it's nothing different. "Did Akashi say anything to you?"</p>
<p>Takao lifted his head up to only reply with a nod. He leaned his cheek against his knee to keep his gaze directed at his partner. </p>
<p>This was weird; this was very different. A quiet Takao was a sign of oddity. Midorima was just never used to Takao's hushed self. He expected Kazunari to throw around grins and make jokes about what Akashi revealed but he didn't. When Midorima returned back and Takao spotted him, he only waved and went back to eating. "What did he say?"</p>
<p>"Oh it was nothing much." Takao then covered half his face before saying, "Something about you liking people who play basketball. You know, in <em>that</em> way." His sour tone was very apparent; he didn't bother hiding it. "Is it true?"</p>
<p>Kazunari's attitude struck Shintarou muddled. If Akashi really did reveal his secret, he expected his basketball partner to have a more repulsive reaction. But he was angry. Why would his secret anger him? But Midorima believed it was just his mind messing with him as he begun the stages of grief. Takao's bothered state must've been a figment of his imagination to distract him from the real truth. Stage 1: Denial cleared! All other stages skipped! Stage 5: Acceptance, Begin! Midorima braced himself for rejection. "Akashi's not lying. It's true. I didn't know how to tell you." His voice wouldn't be described as shaky but similar to someone who had a hard time to explain himself truthfully. "I thought I could keep it hidden from you but it seems the universe wants me to finally confess it."</p>
<p>His frown deepened and deepened as his friend continued his explanation. He prayed to a god that Akashi was just kidding like always. Why is it that <em>that</em> had to be a true statement? <em>Anything but that...</em> he thought in his head. "I didn't need to know about that shit. I don't care who you wanna bone in your spare time. You should've kept that to yourself." Rage filled his lungs and despite it only being Midorima's crush, he couldn't help but stay angry. "So fucking gross. And out of all people, too. </p>
<p>Maybe Midorima wasn't on stage 5 because Takao's presumptuous words really hit right at the center of his aching heart. Stage 2: Anger, begin! "A simple 'no' would've been fine! You don't have to be a raging asshole about it!" </p>
<p>"What's wrong with it? You never even gave any hints?? I mean why? Why that specific person?"</p>
<p>Again, Midorima was confused. Why was Takao referring to himself in third person? "B-Because!" Shintaro caught his stuttering and immediately shut his mouth. His face gradually glowing red at his own slip up. "Why should the reason matter to you?"</p>
<p>Takao now had his legs open in criss-cross position. His arms right behind his back to support his weight. His expression still held resentment but Midorima wouldn't have known because he still avoided eye contact. "It just does, okay! It'll make more sense."</p>
<p>As stubborn as the shooting-guard is, he refused. "No." But when Takao glowered over at him, Midorima had to admit he was intimidated. If he had to compare Takao's state, he shared similarities with a stray cat ready to attack. Then again, he also looked like an orphan kitty wandering around alone in the dark; sadness framing his features. His conscience forced him to spit it out. "If a reason really means that much to you, then fine; I'll give you an answer." No way in any world will he list the reasons while staring straight into Takao's eyes. "They're annoying to the core but extremely reliant." In his head, he'd think of other reasons he doesn't have the balls to admit. "I...feel at ease with them. They make me feel," he paused, wondering if he should really say it, "happy; really happy." As if he could be a romantic about this. He'd rather jump off a cliff than list personal, humiliating reasons. </p>
<p>Kazunari's heart sunk deeper and deeper as he watched his best friend's eyes hold a bright spark while softly smiling. It might not have been obvious to a stranger but Takao can see the clear joy he had when talking about her. It fucking hurt, it really did. But Shintaro was fortunate; he found someone. Good for him. Scratching the back of his neck, Takao sighed and and flashed a very weak smile. Out of politeness, he wanted to express how happy he was for his best friend. "Wow, never in a million years would I think you'd fall in love. You should introduce me to Rina sometime. Who knew she was annoying?"</p>
<p>"Huh?" Midorima had his eyes on a half-eaten sandwich that sat on top of a wooden bench. His gaze shifted to Takao and those words bewildered him. "Rina? Rina Takahashi? What does she have to do about this?"</p>
<p>That took Takao aback. Rina was the only basketball player that actually got along with Midorima. "Wait, I thought she was the one you had a crush on? Who were you even talking about then?" </p>
<p>Midorima couldn't express that blow properly but he definitely can with his words. "Are you kidding? Is that idiotic head of yours empty?" With flushed cheeks that displayed his timidity and irritation, he grabbed Takao's cheeks and half-yelled, half-whispered, "It's you, you dumbass! I like you! Not Rina or whoever you think it is! It's you!"</p>
<p>His jaw dropped, eyes blinking in doubt, arm pinched by his own fingers, and cheeks that went from peach to pink. Takao was aghast but so delighted. Is this a dream? Is this not? When Midorima took his warm, large hands off of his face, Takao grabbed it and intertwined his fingers with his. 'Shameful' were the words that rung in his ear as Takao pulled him away to stand in front of the group. </p>
<p>The moment the two were noticed by all their friends was the moment Shintaro took his hand back. But Takao wasn't having any of that and grabbed his hand back and held it tightly. The group was mystified at seeing the two red as a pepper. </p>
<p>After a few more seconds for dramatic effect, Takao swoop Midorima off his legs and carried him in bridal style. That action didn't make Shutoku's shooting guard hesitate to scream at his partner. </p>
<p>But Takao could care less. With a proud smile, he announced, "IT HAPPENED, EVERYONE. IT REALLY HAPPENED." </p>
<p>Furihata stared perplexingly at Shutoku's students. Beside him was Akashi who had a satisfied grin plastered on his face. "What happened? Am I missing something?" </p>
<p>Seijurou chuckled. "Seriously, Kouki-kun?" Softly grabbing his chin, Akashi turned Furihata's head to face the two once more. "Just watch."</p>
<p>It was comical for the smaller one to carry the tallest guy in their grade and Midorima had never experienced so much shame until now. But seeing Takao's bright smile soothed his anger a bit. Shintaro never received a clear say that Takao felt the same but his stupid act made it very clear to him and the rest of their group.</p>
<p>Shutoku's shooting guard didn't have to worry about that because in a low whisper, Takao leaned into his ear to say, "I like you way way more." </p>
<p>It was funny to watch Takao indirectly announce the two ending their friendship that become something more but when it came to sweet talk or confessing, he cherished that in private. At least that was one thing he can keep to himself. Midorima should've known being with Takao was an invasion of his privacy as is. </p>
<p>What really caught his attention, what really made him cherry red from the chin and up was feeling Kazunari softly pecking his left cheek. That action made the entire group roar in excitement and happiness.</p>
<p>Kise cried onto Kasamatsu's shoulder, muttering his jealousy for the two. Aomine yelled out perverted comments which earned him a shove by Satsuki. In short, everyone was so supportive of the two.</p>
<p>But while Midorima and Takao finally admitted what they couldn't say as freshmen, Himuro and Murasakibara were missing. The leftover sandwiches and burgers were missing, too.</p>
<p>Kise noticed this and asked Kasamatsu, "Hey, where are those two?"</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"The Yosen students."</p>
<p>After feeling his kouhai's face near his neck, he admittedly got shy. To rid of that feeling, Yukio threw a snarky comment. "How am I suppose to know? They're not 6, Kise. They won't get lost."</p>
<p>Kise replied, "If you say so..." and returned to watching Akashi repeatedly coerce his former teammate to give him credit. Midorima only scowled  down at him, not forgiving him despite the best outcome that was given. In Seijurou's pocket, he pulled out a rubber duck dressed up in a NBA jersey with a basketball under its wing. He handed the lucky charm to Shintaro with a sneer and as much as Midorima wanted to sock his stomach, he considered his precious fingers being damaged. That is not an option for a shooting guard like himself. So instead of lashing out on him, he accepted the gift with an disingenuous smile.</p>
<p>While Kise observed the scene, he didn't take into account that Seiren's team, specifically Kagami and Hyuuga, were playing frisby. In coming the blonde's way was a blue disc flying straight to the side of his head. Ryota only realized until he felt that harsh impact. </p>
<p>Hyuuga stared down at Ryota's lying body and groaned. "Dammit, Kagami! You killed him!"</p>
<p>"Me?!" Kagami peered behind his captain's shoulder. "It's your fault! You threw it!"</p>
<p>Whimpers then came pathetically out of Kise's lips. Like the drama queen he is, his arm reached for the sky then suddenly fell back down. </p>
<p>Kasamatsu only watched his former teammate make a fool out of himself instead of helping. He's glad he didn't because the damn model pulled an embarrassing stunt. He felt his pant leg being tugged on and he spared Kise a glance down to see a small grin itching to be on display. </p>
<p>"Senpaiiiiiii, I think this is the end for me." His tone was very whiny for someone who was 'dying.' "But before I go, I must tell you one thing." </p>
<p>"Spit it out already, baka."</p>
<p>In a nasal voice, he replied, "I like you, senpai." What followed his last, dying breath were coughs and painful moans that exhibited his final moments.</p>
<p>Kagami and Hyuuga laughed at his stupidity but Kasamatsu despised his joke. A punch to the stomach would serve a great consequence. "How about we make that little dying act of yours <em>real</em>?" </p>
<p>"NOOOO, I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY."</p>
<p>______________________________________________________________________</p>
<p><em>here's a bonus conversation between our main couple just for fun!</em> </p>
<p>Kagami sulked as he watched Midorima and Takao seal the deal (not in an engage sense of course) in front of all their friends. As he glanced at his lover, he realized Kuroko had been smiling as he gazed at the new couple. In a mopey tone, he asked, "Why can't that be us, too?" His shadow's soft chuckling always annoyed Kagami. He genuinely asked a question and he would never receive a solid answer. </p>
<p>"Oh, Kagami-kun. What's the rush?" Kuroko snuck a quick kiss to his cheek. "Be patient for me please."</p>
<p>With a defeated sigh, Kagami had to obey. "Whatever I'm waiting for better be worth it."</p>
<p>Kuroko smiled as he leaned his head against Kagami's broad shoulders. "Of course, Kagami-kun."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>happy new year, everyone!! hope you enjoy this long chapter! mwuah mwuah love you all &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. day one: part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What makes an item so special? There are various reasons to answer such a broad question. So to put it in specific terms, what's more special: the gift or the one giving it?</p>
<p>In the case of Mursakibara and Himuro, it's both. The thought of the person deciding what gift will please the other is sweet enough. But when it's given by one's favorite person, it gets sweeter from there. </p>
<p>The gift even holds memories. Atsushi never really cared for gifts but when given one, especially food-related, it pleased him to no end. If the gift was something he couldn't consume to soothe his hunger, what was the point? However, gifts with convenience were always nice. Especially something he can use everyday. So when Himuro gave him a simple hair tie with a bear charm attached to it, Murasakibara cherished it. </p>
<p>Himuro always felt grateful when gifted anything and he usually always received some by his fellow classmates. Murasakibara strangely showed his affection by sharing snacks here and there. In the first place, Tatsuya was the one to give him those snacks. But he never received anything else and he was fine with that. Until, at an awkward time of the day, Atsushi handed him a small satin gift bag. Soon finding out it was a thin silver chained bracelet. He learned that Murasakibara was bothered with Himuro constantly wearing the matching necklace he had with Kagami. The giant claims the gift was just random but Himuro believed it was because Atsushi wanted him to wear something he gifted. </p>
<p>So when two of the Yosen's players realized they lost those particular items that connected with their favorite person, they quickly searched the park for it. But it was more easier said than done.</p>
<p>"We've been searching for a while and still no luck." Himuro walked over to a certain spot of the grass field thinking he saw something shiny, but it was only a broken shard of glass. "Hmm, should we give up?"</p>
<p>Despite the shooting guard being very tall, it could never be compared to Atsushi's monstrous height. Every time he walked beside him, it was like the purple giant's head was in the clouds; literally. </p>
<p>A low huff was scarcely heard. Atsushi held a firm frown and shook his head. He had no plans of giving up a gift he loved. </p>
<p>Tatsuya glanced at his partner every now and then, seeing how genuinely worried he was about losing the gift. His heart did cartwheels. "It's so tiny, how could we find it?"</p>
<p>A shrug was the only response and a soft hum. Then, Atsushi froze. A playground was to their left and he was staring at it as if he's never encountered one before. "Follow me." His monotone, rough but soft-like voice warmed Himuro's ears.</p>
<p>Tatsuya assumed they were brought here in search of their lost items. But instead, Murasakibara quickly approached a kid. </p>
<p>"Oi. Give it to me." His large hand stuck out in front of the scrawny kid he bumped into earlier. He couldn't recall his name.</p>
<p>It seemed the other two went home; he was on the swings waiting for his parents to come pick him up. Genuine bewilderment came over him. "Ah, Mr. Ito! What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"The hair tie. Give. It." </p>
<p>The boy started to sweat nervously. "....um. Well, my friend has it...."</p>
<p>Atsushi squinted at him, trying to see through his possible lie. He believed the kid though. "Ok. Where is she?"</p>
<p>"...she just went home." The elementary kid then went down on his knees and begged. "Please don't hate me, mister! I told her to not take it away! But she's such a big fan of yours that she couldn't resist! I'm really sorry!" Tears started to stream down his baby cheeks. </p>
<p>Himuro felt bad for the young one; he had good intentions. But Atsushi didn't care; he was really upset. "Oi, brat." Standing in front of the child, Atsushi was like a skyscraper while he was an itty bitty ant. Intimidation reigned over the giant; his eyes were the kind that was ready to fight and Himuro had to intervene. </p>
<p>"Stop it, Atushi-kun. He's just a kid." To rid of the boy's fear, Tatsuya attempted to smooth it by smiling. "Next time, don't pick up things that aren't yours." </p>
<p>It was actually the opposite effect, the little boy found Himuro's smile absolutely creepy. "Y-yes, sir!"</p>
<p>Mission failed. Murasakibara's cute hair tie was lost to the world of a young girl's. </p>
<p>They were now returning back to where their group was. Himuro believed that his bracelet unclipped during that direction. Grunts and groans slipped past the center's lips. His features were visibly not in the mood to talk even if it was with Himuro. Yosen's shooting guard didn't really understand why it was such a big deal; it was only a hair tie after all. It was a conventional thing. </p>
<p>But he never considered also losing his precious bracelet. He strongly believed he'd find it. It should be easy. Whatever shines surely would be what he's looking for. </p>
<p>Besides that, the name that the little boy called Atsushi made him laugh. That purple giant may not have a clue to what he was referencing but Tatsuya did. It never occurred to him that that children's show TV star was the center's literal doppelganger. But what use was it to mention that? Right now, nothing mattered to Atsushi more than that hair tie and it was forever gone.</p>
<p>While he was in low spirits, Tatsuya held up a high one. He would scan the grassy field and the concrete sidewalk and benches for anything that reflects light. Murasakibara didn't do the same. He looked down at his feet, not looking at his surroundings. Tatsuya knew well enough that he was thinking. Of course he didn't know what but it must be important if he even ignored his own partner's calls. </p>
<p>It was shocking, really to hear him say, "Let's quit looking. It doesn't matter anymore." Tatsuya thought Atsushi was underestimating his love for the bracelet but it wasn't that. "I can always buy you another one anyways."</p>
<p>It took him aback. "W-what?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Tatsuya's shock made him grin. "Forever. I'll buy more thing things for you...forever."</p>
<p>Tatsuya always daydreamed of what it would be like for Murasakibara to ask someone out. He didn't know what he was expecting but for all he knew, it definitely fitted him. Such a strange way to ask someone out but it didn't fail to make Tatsuya's heart skip a beat. "Ah, if that's the case," his cold hand tightly held Atsushi's warm one, "I guess I'll buy you food for the rest of our lives then, huh?"</p>
<p>In the summer days filled with crashing heat, there walked two basketball players. Their love peculiarly subtle as one reaches for their partner's large hand. Unbeknownst to the judgmental stares, their hands intertwined together; tangled in their admiration and fondness for each other. What mattered now was not their lost items; its that they always have each other and are now for each other.</p>
<p>__________________________________________</p>
<p>Nothing but delight displayed on Kuroko's serene face as he discreetly watched two new pairs form. Not only was he observing but everyone else also couldn't help being nosy. </p>
<p>Teasing smirks and snickers flustered Takao and Midorima. As someone who has a well-kept front, it is not everyday to see the skilled shooting guard show weakness in the form of flushed cheeks. Takao didn't really mind but who wouldn't feel slight embarrassment at being watched?</p>
<p>Himuro and Murasakibara were the ones that didn't really acknowledge the others. The two minded their business as they sat on the couch and shared an ice popsicle while watching a game show. </p>
<p>Holding Nigou in his arms, Tetsuya delicately petted the dog's soft fur. While he was monitoring the room, Kasamatsu watched the shadow shift his eyes back at Yosen's players to Shutoku's.</p>
<p>"Everything going to plan, Kuroko?" Kasamatsu's voice startled him.</p>
<p>"...what do you mean, Kasamatsu-senpai?"</p>
<p>"It's plain obvious what this whole get-together is for. Two pairs down, 4 to go right?" The university student then shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint but if you're hoping to see Kise and I get together, it's never happening."</p>
<p>Kuroko then grew tight-lipped. "Hm, anything can happen in a week. Plus, you are also obvious. Under the genuine anger Kise gives you, you also harbor other feelings for him I assume." </p>
<p>Out of defense, Yukio retaliated at that statement. "That...that is ridiculous! That damn Ryota is nothing but a no-good brat. Tsk, he's annoying."</p>
<p>"Well," Nigou jumped out of Kuroko's arms and fled to Kagami who sweated nervously at the dog right at his feet. He chuckled. "I think Kise really likes you."</p>
<p>Kaijo's ex caption would not fall for it. "I doubt."</p>
<p>Speak of the devil, Ryota joined in their conversation with an unimpressed look. "Oi, oi captain. I found something in your bag..." A low teasing snicker rang. "You're so cute, senpai...."</p>
<p>"Hah?! I'm not your captain anymore, you idiot!" A flying foot met Kise's beautifully, pale face and kicked it to the ground. "And what did you call me?!"</p>
<p>Yukio's violent acts grew onto the pretty blonde; no more was he fazed by the pain. Kise convinced himself that it was just his senpai's way of expressing his love, but of course he did not admit that. Hidden behind his slender back, Kise revealed a romance novel; a manga known for its cheesiness in character tropes and cliches. Behind that hard-to-contain grin was the laughter too eager to spill. </p>
<p>"What is this?!" Hastily, he grabbed it and skimmed through pages and pages of hand-holding, kiss scenes, flowers, hearts, bikinis (?), and a wedding ceremony. Huh?! All in one volume?! Yukio questioned the book. </p>
<p>"Oh senpai, you don't need to hide this. It's completely normal to...pfft...have interest in these kind of things..." </p>
<p>"Oi, are you laughing at me?"</p>
<p>"No, no! Take it this way! Aomine has his porn mags and you have your shojo manga!" Peering behind Kise's shoulders was a nosey Hyuuga. He expected Seiren's captain to not be so immature but given the benefit of the doubt, he also laughed along.</p>
<p>"Hey! This isn't mine!" Yukio cried his confirmation. "As if I'd read this!" Flames fuming in the background truly displayed his annoyance. </p>
<p>"Eh?" Ryota tilted his head and stared confusingly. "But Takaochin said he found a book near your bag..." </p>
<p>"Wait a minute..." Behind the cover page of the manga, Yukio spotted child-like handwriting of a young girl's name and a bunch of cats and hearts scribbled around it. A shadow cast near his eyes when the realization dawned over him. He shoved the book back into Ryota's hands and pointed at the written name. "You-!" A fierce glare pierced Kise. "You stole a little girl's book!"</p>
<p>"Eh?!" Back and forth Kise glanced at Takao then the back cover. "But-" A finger pointed straight to a clueless Kazunari. "It was him, senpai!! Not me!"</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>"Mommy, where'd my book go?"</p>
<p>"Honey, what are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"My manga! I left it right under that tree!"</p>
<p>"...goodness. This is why I said to bring a bag. You lost it for good now."</p>
<p>"W-what? But-"</p>
<p>"It's almost night time! Forget it!"</p>
<p>"Why?! Mommy, NOOOO!! I want to find it!"</p>
<p>"I'll buy you another one so let's go!"</p>
<p>"NOOO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"</p>
<p>____________________________________________</p>
<p>It was nearly 1 a.m and for the most part, everyone was asleep. But up during these late hours, using a lamp as his source of light, was Kuroko who stared at Kagami's summer-break plan list.</p>
<p>Kagami was half-asleep, trying his best to stay awake so he can stare endlessly at his lover. When he heard a glass cup shatter, however, his eyes were now wide open. When his eyes adjusted to the dark room and the small area that was lit up, he spotted his shadow bring a broom and a sweeping pan to rid of the shards of glass that can severely hurt anyone. </p>
<p>Taiga also glanced at the piece of paper Kuroko kept eyeing. But the lamp was far too bright for his tired eyes so he covered his face with a pillow to fall back asleep. Kuroko's sudden presence then came to his attention. Tetsuya's cold hands ran along his abs as if he was teasing him. He tried to fight back that 'hidden beast' Aomine kept spatting about at the park. The fact that the feeling made him ticklish didn't make his situation better. </p>
<p>"Kagami-kun?" </p>
<p>He only answered once Tetsuya quit the teasing. Kagami was afraid he'd make a weird noise. "What is it?"</p>
<p>The table lamp Kuroko used was off and within that darkness, only the moonlight could provide any brightness. Even without the strong moon's presence, Kagami can already feel Kuroko's eye flickering to the paper he was previously so consumed with. "Your list says that we'll be going to that one area."</p>
<p>"Hmm, you mean 'small land'? Yeah, what about it?"</p>
<p>"...the name is throwing me off. What in the world is that place?"</p>
<p>"Oh. Yeah, it's kinda weird but the place is popular. Like a mini mall." At first, Kagami wanted to show Kuroko what the place looked like by searching on the internet. But he knew his eyes would ache if he met a bright screen up close at this dark hour. "I know there's a bookstore, arcade, mini cafe, tons of photo booths, a karaoke place and other stuff I think."</p>
<p>"I see. Kagami-kun worked hard on this list, didn't he?"</p>
<p>"Hell yeah, I did. Now I have to spend all that time with those idiots."</p>
<p>"Are you still unaware what the whole point of their invitation was? I assumed it'd be obvious because of the events at the park."</p>
<p>"Uhh, no clue."</p>
<p>Kuroko didn't mean to falter his response. "...then don't mind it." Again, Kuroko's soft fingers touched Kagami's skin so delicately almost like he feared breaking his partner into pieces.</p>
<p>Taiga removed the pillow resting on his face and turned to stare at Kuroko's figure, he tried his best to make out his features in this dark abyss. He, too, felt his lover; putting his large arm around his body like usual. </p>
<p>Tetsuya buried his face in the crook of Kagami's neck and whispered, "I guess we'll go there tomorrow..." then dozed off at the feel of security and love.</p>
<p>Within the night that engulfed the hushed apartment, three couples snoozed together. One in each others arms, another too reserved to display their affection, and the last resting their heads against each other's.</p>
<p>What a beautiful sound night that would transition to a day of more awareness and doting. In particular, one light-blue haired player was most excited for what tomorrow had in store.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>short chapter! i'm so sorry about that! didn't know where to fit murasakibara and himuro's scene in the last chapter, plus it'd make it extremely long. hope this chapter is enjoyable regardless of its length! thanks for your time and kudos! i appreciate it!!</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>